The Fox, The Cat, and the Hard Place
by Viladin
Summary: Naruto and Ranma Fanfic. Naruto, after failing to get Sasuke back, decides to go off by himself while Ranma and Ryouga try to dodge Hunter Nins and get rid of their curse seals.


Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Ranma ½ are mine. But I daydream about owning them.

Author's Notes: This story takes place after Naruto comes back from trying to get Sasuke back and failing. For the Ranma ½ characters, a Ninja theme is applied to them. You'll understand as the story unfolds.

"**_Hey"_ – **Kyuubi speaking

'_Hey' – _Thoughts

"Hey" - Speaking

The Fox, the Cat, and the Hard Place

Prologue

* * *

/Konoha, Hospital, Naruto's Room/ 

Naruto sat up on his bed, gazing blankly at the wall. His body was wrapped in bandages, looking vaguely like a mummy. But that didn't concern him at this time, his thoughts swirled over the fight between him and Sasuke. He had failed to bring him back. And in the process of failing, his friends got hurt for nothing.

_'Neji… Chouji… Kiba… Shikamaru… I'm sorry…'_

Worst of all, he had broken his promise with Sakura-chan. He didn't know if he could tell her. He could only imagine how she would take the news.

He had let them all down. He knew they were all counting on him to bring Sasuke back. And now Sasuke is most likely in Orochimaru's clutches by now.

_"_**_Foolish kit, feeling sorry for yourself. Why don't you do something about it instead of wallowing in self-pity?"_ **The Kyuubi muttered.

_'Shut up, you stupid fox.'_ But that was half-hearted said at best, the Kyuubi knew. Naruto thought upon what the Fox said and slowly a plan formed.

'_That's it!'_ he thought, his eyes lighting up excitedly.

Naruto got up from his bed, quickly changing into his clothes. He noted with a slight twinge that his body wasn't fully healed up, but it will have to suffice. He scribbled down a note and left it on his bed, and snuck out the window. From there, he made his way to his apartment, stealthily to avoid notice, and got some supplies together. He left his apartment, looking back for a moment at his home that he had lived in for so many years and was leaving behind, before heading out to the Hokage monument.

As he arrived on top of the monument, he gazed back at the village below with a growing smile. The wind blew a small gust over him, his blond hair dancing in the sunlight.

_'I'll bring Sasuke back, Sakura-chan! I'll make you all proud of me. I won't give up, for that is my way of the ninja.'_

Then he turned away, heading north into the forest.

* * *

/Couple of hours north of Konaha/ 

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE WE NOW!" Ryouga shouted.

"Geez, Ryouga, will you quiet down? Do you want the Hunter-nins to find us?" Ranma looked up from the map in annoyance at Ryouga.

Ryouga was dressed in his usual garb, yellow/black headband, yellow shirt, green slacks, and a bamboo umbrella strapped to his back. His forehead protector hanged around his neck, the insignia on it indicating he was from the Hidden Village of Stone. Ranma was also dressed in his usual red silk shirt, and black slacks. Like Ryouga, he had his forehead protector hanging around his neck, and his insignia indicated he was from the Hidden Village of Wind. Both had cloaks that surrounded their bodies.

"We just got turned around, if we head north to northwest, we'll reach our destination."

"Or you could come back with us without a fight." Came a voice from behind them. Ranma and Ryouga quickly got their defenses up and turned to face the voice.

Three Wind-nins quickly made their presence known. Ranma jab his partner with his elbow lightly. Ryouga acknowledged with a grunt and turned to face another three Hunter-nins from the Stone village.

The one who spoken before from the Wind-nins spoke up again. "Make it easy on us, boy. If you come back willingly, to marry the daughter of the Tendo clan, we won't have to hurt you." The other two Wind-nins chuckled darkly.

"No way. I ain't gonna marry that tomboy. And I ain't going back until I get rid of my cursed seal. Stupid pops." Ranma cracked his knuckles as he growled at them.

On the other side of Ranma, one of the Stone-nins approached Ryouga and glared at him.

"Kid, I don't know how a minor clan like yours gained the Ishimaru Bloodline, but the Ishimaru Clan wants you back under observation. Alive or dead. Makes no difference."

Ryouga's face was expressionless for a moment, until a fierce grin appeared upon his face and his eyes slowly turned gray. "You want the **_Hibiki_ **Bloodline, I'll give it to ya." He empathized on his clan name mockingly.

"Ready, Ranma?" Ryouga said to his partner as his skin turned gray as well.

Ranma grinned and a burst of Chakra flooded his system when he opened the First Gate, "You betcha, let's mop these guys up."

* * *

Author Notes: It's been awhile since I've written fanfiction, so I'm most likely a little rusty. Please review. 

There will be more information about the Bloodline that Ryouga has as the story progresses.


End file.
